Some motor vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode to assist in the transportation of passengers from an origin to a destination. In such a mode, the vehicle uses computing systems to navigate a vehicle with reduced or no input from a driver. An autonomous vehicle typically includes sensors configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, such as the presence of other vehicles. The computing systems are configured to process the detected information to determine how to navigate the vehicle through the environment. Various environmental conditions can interfere with the operation of the sensors, which can reduce the operational performance of such vehicles.